nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Jinsei
Character First Name: Jinsei Character Last Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: Jenseisama, KaitariKaguya Nickname: (optional) Age: 12 Date of Birth: 02/14/189 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Yonshigakurian Height: 4' 7" Weight: 84lbs Blood Type: A- Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Jinsei is an energetic young boy who's goal is to become the fastest shinobi alive. He lives each day to the best he can, helping others as much as he can along the way. Despite his choice of clothing, he has a very up-beat personality, wishing to cheer on friend and foe alike. His motto is, 'No Regrets!', and he makes sure everyone knows it. He's slightly thick-headed, though, and won't back down from a challenge easily. Even in the face of great adversity, he'll push himself to the brink of death just to prove his worth. The more time he spends with people, animals, or places, the deeper the emotional attachment to them he has to them. Unfortunately, this is magnified when it comes to girls. He considers the Fourth Hokage of Konoha his role model, hoping to one day be even faster than him. While he holds his goals in high esteem, he's not afraid to put his life on the line to protect the people close to him. He's not one that easily changes his views, and often will only do so if someone close to him urges him to. He will almost never pick sides when two friends are in conflict. He is always willing to learn, and tends to learn fast, though slow at first. Behaviour: Energetic; quick to get himself into trouble, but the last to give up. He loves to help people, but is stubborn and won't ask for any himself. Will risk anything to help his friends. Reckless, but cautious in doing so. He's very gullible, but can tell when someone is in poor spirits. He tends to be thick headed when first approached with a problem, but will adapt rather quickly to the situation, often thinking outside of the box. Nindo: (optional) 'Yare, yare' (Good Grief) 'Never look back! No regrets!' Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: N/A -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: N/A -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: -Speed -Intelligence Weaknesses: - Shurikenjutsu -Strength Chakra color: Black Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now. (___) = Cost -------------------------------------------- Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 (4) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 4 sets of 10 40 (2) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 (8) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):1 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 (6) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):0 (0) -------- Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 (0)'' List the other weapons here: --------- '''Total: 50 Pieces Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Chakra Manipulation Chakra Manipulation * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank Allies: Yonshigakure Enemies: N/A Background Information Jinsei was born to Saito and Chi Namikaze. From a young age he was obsessed with speed, always racing the other children through the village. At the age of four, he lost for the first time. After this, he spent a lot of time trying to figure out what he did wrong. His father gave him some good advice about this time. He said, "It's not what you did wrong. It's what you DIDN'T do right. You thought you were invincible, and because of that you didn't try your hardest. But, don't let that get you down. Just live with no regrets, and you'll always be happy!" From this point onward, Jinsei made sure to never hold a grudge against someone that didn't deserve it; and to never, ever hold one against himself. At the age of Six, Jensei grew more and more fascinated in the arts of Fuinjutsu. Though he never practiced it heavily, he always kept scrolls on hand, just in case. He continues to study Fuinjutsu, even if he doesn't understand much of it. As Jinsei grew to the age of Seven, he learned of an old Shinobi by the name Minato Namikaze, the fabled Yellow Flash. The legends of this man's speed awestruck Jinsei, bringing wonder to his eyes. Jinsei vowed to become the fastest Shinobi ever, and every day after that he raced and trained twice as hard. Roleplaying Library: Shikage and Genin Bandit Trouble 4/10/2014 Approved by: ItsumoYamanaka 12/12/2014